Serafimo, Away With This Pretence!
The Heroes Alliance, All Star Cross, Sora, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and the others watch a famous opera- Il Muto. A confidante and two fops begin the song. Confidante: "They say that his youth has set my lady's heart aflame!" Fop 1: "His lordship, sure, will die of shock!" Fop 2: "His lordship is a laughing stock!" Confidante: "Should he suspect her, God protect her!" All: "Shame, shame, shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame, shame, shame!" Xena is Serafimo, and Glinda is the Countess. Glinda: "Serafimo, your disguise is perfect." (Knock at door.) Glinda: "Why, who can a-this be?" Isaac of Weyard, as Don Attilio, enters the room. Isaac: "Gentle wife, admit your loving husband!" El Chapulin Colorado: "Every seat sold!" Optimus Prime: "Hardly a disaster beyond imagination!" Isaac: "My love, I am called to England on affairs of state, and must leave you with your new maid! Though I would happily take the maid with me!" (All laughing) Glinda: "The old fool is leaving!" Isaac: "I suspect my young bride is untrue to me, I shall not leave, but shall hide over there, to observe her...! Addio!" Glinda: "Addio!" Both: "Addio!" Glinda: "Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband's abscence! Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Time for me to get a better, better half!" All: "Poor fool he doesn't know! Ho ho ho ho ho! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho, ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! If he knew the truth he'd never, ever go!" Megatron appears. Megatron: "DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?!?!" Hermoine Granger: "He's here! Megatron!" Xena: "It's him..." Glinda: "Your part is silent, little toad!" Megatron: "A toad, madame? Perhaps, it is you who are the toad!" Glinda: "Maestro! Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my--" (croaks) Megatron: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." All the others laughed as well. Glinda: "Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha! Ha--" (croaks again and again and again) Megatron: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, AH ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier! Ha ha ha-- Huh?!! The managers!" Superman: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry. The performance will continue in ten minutes time when the role of the Countess will be played by Xena!" He-Man: "Ladies and Gentlemen, in the meantime, we shall be giving you the ballet from act three of tonight's opera. Maestro, bring the ballet forward! Now!" During the ballet, the Decepticon Leader laughs after he hangs Joseph Buquet. Spider-Man: "Ladies and Gentlemen, don't panic! It's just an accident! Simply an accident!" Category:All Star Cross Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:The Phantom of the Opera